


First Human

by jackmarkdanphil2003



Series: Six Human Souls [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a girl, Child is a killer, Creepy, Goat family, Harm to Children, Murder, Sad, Self-Harm, Sudden evil, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmarkdanphil2003/pseuds/jackmarkdanphil2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the first human to fall into the underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I heard footsteps coming down the hall...

Was it already time again?

He arrived at my cell door and swiped his card. The door opened. I choked back a sob as he took me "I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!" I shout "PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I continue my protests as he drags me down the hall...

But nobody came...  
**********************************

I shot awake, screaming.

"What was that?" I wondered.

I had never met this girl before so why was she haunting my dreams? And why did she look so much like me? But it couldn't be me. I would never leave this home. It was just a dream.  
I heard footsteps coming down the hall...  
Please be mom...  
Not Dad...

At the thought of my dad I felt my cheek burned. Where he had hit me.

I felt thankful when the door opened to reveal my mom. I slid the collar of my shirt up so she couldn't see the damage. Why concern her? She already revived worse injuries.

"Are you okay?" She whispered to me. She only ever whispered anymore. I never spoke though. I wasn't as strong.  
" I'm okay" I signed to my mother.  
But when I looked up, I froze in terror.  
Dad.  
He was angry. He had that familiar angry glow in his eyes. He lifted his hand to strike me. I had woken him. My mistake. I lowered my head and braced myself for the punch... But it never came.

To my surprise my mom leaped in the way and took the hit.  
As soon as my dad realized what had just happened he became even angrier and grabbed the lamp.  
He swung.  
My mom turned around to see what was coming just in time to get hit in the face by the lamp.  
Why was she defending me? A failure, a mistake?  
He grabbed her by the throat and put her up against the wall.  
She couldn't breath.  
He hit her again.  
And again.  
And again.  
I sobbed.  
Her eyes shifted to me and she smiled.  
He let go and she fell to the ground.  
She didn't move...  
Dead.  
I screamed in a mixture of fear and anger.  
As he approached me I felt filled with...  
Anger.  
Hate.  
Sadness  
Grief and...  
Determination.  
I ducked just in time and dashed in between his legs.  
I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I could find.  
A knife.  
I grabbed it and charged.  
Anger.  
Fear.  
Stab.  
Blood.  
Dead.  
I watched him fall to the ground.  
"Murderer" he said as he fell to his knees  
"Your stronger than I thought" he said.  
A compliment?  
Did I do good?  
I took the knife and put it away in a bag.  
I filled the bag with some clothes and my heart shaped locket.  
A gift from my mom.  
I then took the money from their vault in the closet like mom had told me to do if anything never happened to her.  
There was nothing left for me there.  
He was out of my way now.  
I felt determined.  
I took his old bike from his childhood that was forgotten long ago in the garage and rode to town.  
I bought some food from the shop.  
I hadn't eaten in about three days so it felt good to have something in my stomach.  
After eating I headed to a motel an slept.  
I was so tired...  
I settled in and went to sleep thinking of what my dad had said.


	2. The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall...

The next morning I climbed out of bed and rubbed my eyes...  
It was quiet.  
No yelling.  
No crying.  
Peaceful...  
This was odd...  
Suddenly I remembered what had happened last night. I smiled.  
I'm free...  
I'm free!  
I turned on the radio in the room and danced along to the music.  
No more hitting!  
No more crying!  
Happiness!  
However my celebrations came to an abrupt halt when I heard a reporter say that a murder had taken place at my adresse last night.  
They knew.  
I sobbed.  
They were going to kill me, weren't they?  
Not if I could help it.  
I grabbed my bag and left the building.  
I ran.  
Maybe if I hopped down that hole it would be painless?  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
When I finally reached the mountain I looked up. That was a long climb...  
But I was filled with determination.

I climbed for ages. I kept going until I reached the top.

There was a cave...  
I approached the opening of the cave to investigate and looked down.  
Oh.  
I placed one foot over the hole  
There was nothing left for me here. The next life might be more interesting

And I fell...

I was terrified.  
I flipped over mid fall to see what was coming just in time to make contact with the ground...  
Ouch...  
Suddenly, only darkness. I found myself sobbing and wanting nothing more that to return and next thing I knew, I did...  
Interesting

I tried to push myself up but I was too weak...

I suddenly heard a distant voice "I think it came from over there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I will be releasing chapters a bit randomly (sorry!!) because I'm still writing it as I go! I really hope you enjoy this though!


	3. Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the goat! <3

I tried again to sit up.  
It was no use.  
"Howdy!" said the voice.

  
It sounded closer.  
I managed to lift myself up slightly just enough to reveal... Paws?  
I mustered all of my strength and looked up slightly...  
It was a Goat.  
How hard had I hit my head on the way down?  
Then it occurred to me... I couldn't remember anything.  
To my shock, the goat spoke "A- Are you okay?"  
Shocked at the goat speaking I slowly and painfully nodded yes.  
That was a lie.  
I had never felt so weak.  
Something in the back of my mind said I had felt this weak before but from what?  
The goat reached forward,put an arm around my shoulders and boosted me up.  
Yikes! My leg had really taken a beating from that fall.  
Me and the goat worked together to walk; the goat taking the place of my battered leg.  
I looked over at the goat  
It had a goat body that was for sure but its eyes where so... Human.  
"I'm sorry, how rude of me!"  
The goat asked me. It seemed to be trying to make conversation.  
"What's your name?"  
I tried to speak but for some reason, I couldn't.  
Why not?  
I suddenly felt very weak.  
I dug into my memory...  
But nothing.  
**********************************

After a little bit of walking in silence, the goat asked me how I was doing.  
I motioned 'so-so' with my hand.  
I signed to the goat to ask his name.  
The goat surprisingly understood.  
"My name is Asriel!" He said smiling.  
I desperately wished to remember my name. I suddenly did realize something...  
My bag!  
I might have some form of ID in there!  
I signed to the goat and he agreed to go get my bag once we reached his home.  
His home? I was just beginning to think about if there were more goat people at his home when I heard a voice call "Asriel! My child, where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm awfully new here so I may not be the best at operating this site but, hey! If your here, your here for the story!  
> Please please PLEASE comment if you notice anything that I should fix or if you have any ideas in happy to hear it!


	4. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara remembers...

“Asriel!” came the voice again. “Oh! What’s this?” suddenly a goat woman stepped out and stood in front of me and Asriel. Her voice sounded so happy and kind. If possible, her voice sounded like… home. Not my home, but a happy comfortable home in general. “Hi Mom!” Asriel said smiling up at the goat woman. His smile was so… cute. “This is…” he looked at me and back at his mother. “Ummm…I don’t know actually…” he looked back at his mother “Mom would you mind keeping an eye on her? I need to go and get something.” I smiled at him. Maybe with my bag I would remember something… “Of course my child!” she smiled. Despite my better judgement, I couldn’t help but trust this goat lady. I smiled back only to be greeted with pain. I slipped out of Asriel’s arms and sat on the floor. “Is she okay?” I heard the concerned voice of the goat woman ask. “Human?” Asriel asked, trying to help me up. It hurt too much I needed a break…

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Chara?”

I heard a concerned voice ask.

Was that Asriel?

Wait…

Chara?

**Chara?**

_**Chara?** _

Suddenly memories came flooding back.

“Are you okay?”

“Your stronger than I thought…”

Emotionless…

Hallway…

Mountain…

Parents dead…

Murder.

**Murderer…**

Smile but not out of happiness but a sick pleasure…

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Chara please wake up!” Asriel’s voice called and suddenly the memories stopped.

I opened my eyes and groaned.

“Chara! Your awake!” Asriel said smiling.

“Mom!” Asriel called and turned towards the door. I suddenly reached out to him.

I swallowed

“A…Asriel?” I said.

“Y…You can talk?” he asked, amazed.

I was quite shocked myself.

“P-Please don’t leave me Asriel.” I said as I felt tears roll down my face.

I couldn’t help it.

I needed him.

He kept the memories from flooding my mind.

“I… I won’t leave you Chara…” he said.

“How do you know my name?” I asked.

“I found your bag while you were unconscious!”

I suddenly remembered the pain I had felt before but it was… gone?

“How is my leg looking?”I asked unable to gain the energy to lift myself to look down at my leg.

“Mom used some healing magic on you, so it’s looking much better!” Asriel said.

“H-Healing magic?” I asked.

“Yeah! Its much better now and if it worked right then you shouldn’t be feeling too much pain either!” Asriel said enthusiastically. “But I need to go for a moment Chara…I’m sorry but Mom has made me promise that I would go get her when you were up and…I never break a promise.” He smiled.

“Okay…” I said

“Then promise me you won’t leave me unless absolutely necessary.”

He smiled

“Of course Chara…” He said as I released my grip on him

“After all… we are now BEST FRIENDS now, right?”

I smiled.

A real friend.

This was a first.

“Right” I smiled

“Best friends forever”


	5. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara opens up a bit

Chapter 5

New Home

   When Asriel returned he had his mother behind him as he went. “See!” he said gesturing towards me “she’s awake! Your magic really is amazing Mom!”. I couldn’t help but feel envious seeing their easy happy interactions. The memories came crashing down again.

Before it could get to me I reached out to the goat woman. She came over to me and scooped me up. I cried into her shoulder. She was so soft… “Oh my child are you okay?” I shook my head and before I knew it I was telling her all about it… most of it. I left out the parts where I killed, but left in the part where

D…

HE killed her.

I could barely finish by then. Asriel looked shocked and the goat woman was wearing an expression of utter shock. “Oh my… my sweet child.. .you have been through so much…” I sobbed a little more while she rubbed my back until I calmed down. We sat there for a while, Asriel having joined us when he got over the initial shock. “C-can I call you M-mom?” I asked the goat woman between sobs and I looked up to see her eyes light up happily. “Of course my child!” she said smile in her voice. “And you can call my Dad your dad too!” Asriel piped up happily. “We could be like siblings!” he said happily. “Y-yeah..” I said smiling for what felt like the first time in forever “siblings.” I said and hugged both Asriel and my new Mom close. “Don’t worry my child,” Mom said happily “you will never have to think about that horrible past ever again….”

For the first time in years, I felt…

happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apoligise for the random posting! I just finished my exams today and I couldn't post for a bit but the posts will (hopefully) be more frequent now! Also, I apologise for the short chapters too!


	6. Drawing

Chapter 6:

Asgore

 

I woke up the next morning and for the first time in a while…

No nightmares.

I couldn’t wait to meet Asriel’s Dad, Asgore was it?

Then I would officially have a replacement family.

Was that creepy?

Anyways…

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

“Chara?” Asriel said in a sleepy voice from across the room. “Morning Asriel…” I said “*yawn* I’m just going to get some water” I said noticing how dehydrated I felt from crying earlier. “Chara I wouldn’t do that…” Asriel warned a little too late. When I tried to get up I noticed how weak my legs felt a second too late and I fell down onto my face for the second time that day.

  “Ow.”  I said muffled by the floor. Asriel got up from the bed, obviously holding back laughter he said “I tried to warn you…” Asriel said. ‘Oh go on… laugh!” I said starting to giggle myself. I still felt so…

_Happy_

The odd thing is that the happiness felt artificial. Like a cheap knock off… I was reminded of what happened on the surface…

Smile not out of happiness but a sick pleasure.

A sick amusement.

I quickly reached out to Asriel’s extended hand and took hold “Asriel…” I began. “Yeah Chara?” he replied after getting over his giggle fit from me falling face first onto the floor.  “I have something to te-” I continued but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Asriel? Chara? Are you two awake?” a voice asked. “Yeah Dad!” Asriel replied, pulling me up and supporting me again just like when he helped me to his home. Oh! This must be Asgore! “Okay… May I come in?” the voice, possibly Asgore, asked. “Yeah!” Asriel said, quickly setting me down on my bed again. The door opened and in walked another goat person. ‘Is the underground just a society of goats?’ I wondered. This goat, unlike Toriel (as I found out from Asriel), this goat had blond hair and beard with broad shoulders. “Howdy!” he said looking directly at me “I’m Asgore! Asriel’s father.”

“KING DAD!” Asriel shouted, running over to Asgore. “King Dad?” I asked Asriel, curious about why he had that nickname. “Yeah! Dad’s the king of the underground!” Asriel replied enthusiastically, sensing my curiosity. “K-King?” I asked again shocked. However, this explained the size of the room. “Yes, this is true” Asgore said. “So, I heard that you fell from the surface?” Asgore asked, seeming curious. “Yeah… I did” I replied suddenly feeling the ghost of the pain in my leg and on my face. “Interesting…” Asgore replied “Well, breakfast is waiting in the kitchen if you’re feeling up to joining us”. I suddenly felt my hunger.

Yup! I was definitely feeling up to it!

“Sure… K-King Dad!” I replied, unsure of what to call him. His face lit up at those words similar to how Toriel had reacted.  “Okay then!” he said “I’ll see you there!”. And with that he turned to leave.

“I’m so happy to have you as a sibling!” Asriel said when Asgore had left. “Yeah… Me too!” I replied. “If you wouldn’t mind…” I said realising I couldn’t get up. “Oh! Right!” Asriel replied and he came over to help me up. I placed one arm over his shoulder and we walked towards the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to like it here"  

*************************************************************************************

 When Asriel and I finally reached the kitchen,Toriel scooped me up and carried me to my seat.

“How are you feeling this morning my child?” she asked having seen Asriel struggle to help me down the stairs.

“I’m…Okay.” I said unsure myself of how I felt myself. The ghost of the pain still lingered but it was better than before that’s for sure.  Toriel placed a plate of pie on the table in front of me.

“I’m… not sure what humans eat so I settled on some nice butterscotch pie!” she said beaming.

“Can I have a piece?” Asriel asked as he sat next to me.

“Of course my child!” Toriel exclaimed placing a piece in front of Asriel as well.

“Thanks!” he said as he dug into the pie.

 

    After ‘breakfast’ Toriel offered to heal me a bit more since I still seemed weak. I politely declined not wanting to be more of a bother then I already was.

Asriel helped me up the stairs again and we decided to draw for a bit.

“What should I draw?” I asked him

“I don’t know… whatever comes to mind!”

With that he started to draw.

It wasn’t until afterwards that I realised that I had drawn myself before I landed here.

I had drawn that night.

That night before the day I jumped down here.

He did say draw what comes to mind…

When Asriel was finished he came over to see my drawing. I tried to hide it but it was too late.

He saw.

“Chara?... What’s that?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh! Looks like Asriel is about to find out about some of Chara's past!
> 
> (I imagine that she drew this
> 
> https://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=&url=http%3A%2F%2Fchia138.deviantart.com%2Ffavourites%2F68004036%2FFrisk-n-Chara-Undertale-comic&psig=AFQjCNHJxUXGnb8IvvefUWaUbBqEHl_4oQ&ust=1453748288707368
> 
> or something like that…)


	7. Memory's and Play Time

I backed up in horror  
Why did he have to look?  
Why?  
**Why!?**

I looked back up at Asriel  
"H-hey! Quit it with the creepy face!"  
I vaguely registered that I had fallen to my knees.  
I held my head in my hands and rocked back and forth.  
Why?

  
Back

  
Why?

  
Forth

  
Why...

  
Back

  
WHY!?

 

  
I stood up and tore the drawing in two.  
"I-it's nothing Asriel."  
I turned away and looked at the torn drawing  
"Nothing at all"  
I looked back up at Asriel with a smile on my face  
"Ummm.... Okay if you say so, C-Chara"  
My smile became more genuine.  
"Hey Asriel?"  
"Yeah?" He asked looking at me with interest.  
"Wanna play outside?"  
***************************  
After mom quickly healing my leg a little more so it was completely normal, me and Asriel headed outside. "Okay, Chara, are you ready?"  
Asriel asked as he adjusted the camera that mom had lent us  
" Do your creepy face!"  
I allowed my thoughts to travel to my time on the surface  
"AHHHHH! Hee hee hee!"  
Asriel turned to check if he had caught it on tape  
"Oh!Wait!"  
I giggled as I realized his mistake  
"I had the lens cap on..."  
He turned to me with a pleading look in his eyes  
I briefly considered it but in all honesty there was only so much my mind could take.  
"What!? Your not gonna do it again...?"  
He looked at me sadly and I giggled and began the expression on my face I had worn earlier just to tease him and then got up and booped his nose.  
"Come on, quit tricking me!"  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" I shouted and then ran  
"Hahaha!"  
We both giggled as we played  
"Children!" We heard mom call  
"Dinner!"  
"Coming mom!"  
Me and Asriel looked at each other  
"Rematch tomorrow?"  
"Your on!"

And with that we scurried off into the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!  
> A special thanks to Vexine for my first ever comment!  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> I just realized how many times I just said thank you.  
> I need to calm down with the gratefulness.  
> Geez...  
> Okay before I drive you insane with my boredom I'm gonna go drive my friends insane!


	8. Chapter 7

I backed up in horror  
Why did he have to look?  
Why?  
 **Why!?**

I looked back up at Asriel  
"H-hey! Quit it with the creepy face!"  
I vaguely registered that I had fallen to my knees.  
I held my head in my hands and rocked back and forth.  
Why?

  
Back

  
Why?

  
Forth

  
Why...

  
Back  
WHY!?

 

  
I stood up and tore the drawing in two.  
"I-it's nothing Asriel."  
I turned away and looked at the torn drawing  
"Nothing at all"  
I looked back up at Asriel with a smile on my face  
"Ummm.... Okay if you say so, C-Chara"  
My smile became more genuine.  
"Hey Asriel?"  
"Yeah?" He asked looking at me with interest.  
"Wanna play outside?"  
***************************  
"Okay, Chara, are you ready?"  
Asriel asked as he adjusted the camera that mom had lent us  
" Do your creepy face!"  
I allowed my thoughts to travel to my time on the surface  
"AHHHHH! Hee hee hee!"  
Asriel turned to check if he had caught it on tape  
"Oh!Wait!"  
I giggled as I realized his mistake  
"I had the lens cap on..."  
He turned to me with a pleading look in his eyes  
I briefly considered it but in all honesty there was only so much my mind could take.  
"What!? Your not gonna do it again...?"  
He looked at me sadly and I giggled and began the expression on my face I had worn earlier just to tease him and then got up and booped his nose.  
"Come on, quit tricking me!"  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" I shouted and then ran  
"Hahaha!"  
We both giggled as we played  
"Children!" We heard mom call  
"Dinner!"  
"Coming mom!"  
Me and Asriel looked at each other  
"Rematch tomorrow?"  
"Your on!"

And with that we scurried off into the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!  
> A special thanks to Vexine for my first ever comment!  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> I just realized how many times I just said thank you.  
> I need to calm down with the gratefulness.  
> Geez...  
> Okay before I drive you insane with my boredom I'm gonna go drive my friends insane!


	9. The locket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF  
> FLUFF FOR YOU *throws fluff at you*  
> FLIFF FOR YOU *throws fluff at more people*  
> FLUFFY MC FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF  
> *a security team comes in and drags me away*  
> Enjoy the scene now that this mad woman is gone

"Good night Chara" Toriel said as she tucked me into bed.  
My bed.  
"Good night Mom!" I said back cheerfully.  
As mom went over to say good night to Asriel I pulled my locket out of my shirt.  
**********  
"Chara dear come here"  
"Yes mom?"  
"I want you to have this"  
"What is it?"  
"My mother gave it to me when I was a little girl and she gave this one to my sister."  
"I can have them?"  
"Yes Chara, of course."  
"Thank you so much!"  
"I would also like for you to keep the other one too."  
"Why?"  
"Someday you might meet someone who you believe to be worthy of having the other one. When you find that person, give it to them."  
"Okay mom."  
"I love you Chara"  
"Love you too"  
**********************  
"Chara?" Asriel's voice called tearing me out of my memories.  
"What's that?" He asked pointing to the locket I was holding in my hand.  
"Someday you might meet someone who you believe to be worthy of having the other one. When you find that person, give it to them."  
"Umm.. It's for you Asriel."  
Asriel's eyes seemed to light up in joy  
"Really?!" He asked and as soon as I nodded my head in confirmation he swept me up in a hug. "I'll treasure it forever!"  
"Forever?"  
"Forever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs in panting*  
> OKAY IM BACK  
> Did you like this chapter? If so please leave your KUDOS!  
> Any ideas for the book? Let me know by COMMENTING!  
> I SOUND LIKE A YOUTUBER RIGHT NOW AHHHHH


	10. Chapter 10

"Chara?" Asriel asked   
It had been about a week since I have Asriel the locket and he had put a photo of Toriel, Asgore himself and me together in it. My locket had an image of me and mom and on the other side the same picture as Asriel's locket.

We where now lying down on the golden flowers where I fell down and looking at what was visible of the clouds.  
But the hole was in a cave so how-? Magic. I've learned to just assume magic.  
"Yes Asriel?" I replied looking away from the clouds.  
"Can I ask you something?" Asriel asked suddenly seeming nervous.  
"What is it?"  
"Why did you come here?" Asriel asked quietly

"Your stronger than I thought"

"Was it an accident?" Asriel asked

An innocent giggle as she stabbed her own father.  
Useless  
Loser.  
Weak.  
Stupid.  
Hated.  
Disliked.  
Unloved.  
Demon.  
...  
Demon...

"So, ya gonna answer me?" Asriel asked.  
"Well..." I began trying to find a way around it.  
No escape.  
Trapped.  
"I'm waiting"


	11. Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning you now, this chapter is a little intense...

"Murderer."  
"You're stronger than i thought"  
"USELESS!"  
"COWARD"  
"FIGHT BACK"  
"USELESS TRASH"  
-  
"Chara?"

-  
"DIE"  
"JUST DIE ALREADY"  
"GET OUT THEN"  
-  
"Chara?"

-  
"MONSTER"  
"UGLY"  
"STUPID BIT-"  
-  
"CHARA!" Asriel shouted as he grabbed my shoulders and shook.  
"Asriel?" I asked in confusion. "Yes Chara!" He said sounding on the verge of tears "It's me! You're best friend!"  
"What happened?" I asked  
"I asked why you came here and suddenly your eyes glazed over and you screamed and cried!"  
Asriel said visibly shaken by the whole scene.  
Oh no.  
I had scared him.  
I had done bad.  
-  
"USELESS!"  
"TRASH"   
-  
"CHARA STOP YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!" Asriel screamed.  
"CHARA STOP YOUR BLEEDING!"  
Bleeding?  
Good.  
Horrible people like me deserve pain.  
After all, I am a demon, right?  
Yes that's right...  
Just a useless, stupid, ugly, monsterouse, grotesque, demon.  
Creatures like me... Should be burning in hell.  
I dug my nails into my skin...  
"CHARA STOP"  
I felt a pair of warm fuzzy paws grab my arms.  
Ha fuzzy paws...  
I began to laugh hysterically.  
"Asriel, dear it's time to go ho-"  
"CHARA!"  
Two pairs of fuzzy paws  
"CHARA STOP!"  
"Asriel, you go get some bandages while i try to calm her down."  
"Okay mom!"

I suddenly saw that cold cell again...  
"Time to go"  
"NO!"  
"STOP"  
"PLEASE NO!!!"

"CHARA STOP THIS INSTANT" Toriel's voice brought me crashing back into reality.  
"Mom?" I asked in confusion.  
"Oh Chara,what have you done to yourself?" she said on the verge of tears.  
Great.  
I made two of the only lights in this dark dark world sad.  
I was such a horrible kid.  
I deserved to die.

"What was that, my child?" Toriel asked in confusion.  
"On days like these, demons like me, should be burning in hell." i whispered  
"Chara, my dear, whatever could make you think that?" she asked in horror.  
"I deserve to die."  
"Chara stop this madness!"  
"I am a demon"  
"Stop it Chara"  
"I am-"  
"That's it."  
I felt a heat and then darkness.  
What the hell just happened?  
I woke up in my bed back at the castle.  
What the actual fu-  
"Chara! You're awake!"  
"Hi Asriel" I whispered.  
"I'm so glad you're okay! Mom said that you only have to talk about it when you're ready!"  
I smiled. She was so thoughtful.  
"Okay." I replied.  
"Soooooo........" Asriel began "Do you want to explore a bit today?"  
"There's more to the Underground to explore?" I asked in awe  
"UH HUH!" Asriel replied cheerfully   
"Dad has a meeting today so we get to go with him!"   
"How could i say no to that?" I said.   
Asriel held out a hand and pulled me out of bed.  
"Come on! Let's go!"  
And off we went...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT WAS INTENSE!  
> I wonder who the meeting is with ;)   
> YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!!!!!!!!


	12. Hotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I LIED I COULDN'T WAIT HERE YOU GO

With Asriel holding one hand and Asgore holding the other, I kind of clued in that this was and attempt at keeping my hands busy.  
Clever. I'll give them that.  
We walked along New Home as Asgore called it...  
He was never so great at naming things.  
I mean, come on, Asriel is Asgore and Toriel mashed together.  
(like a ship name tbh)  
Whatever, I have no place to judge...  
We stopped when we reached...  
"Hey Asriel, what's this place called?" I asked  
"Hotland."  
"Why?"  
Asriel smiled smugly at me and took a step forward. I noticed he was wearing shoes.  
Why?  
He never had before.  
He continued to smile at me and I continued to shoot him questioning glares.  
When Asgore took a step foward I did also.  
"Oh." I said simply "THAT'S why it's called Hotland."  
Asriel burst into laughter.  
"Hey! I didn't know!"  
Asriel continued to laugh.  
"Dad?" I asked turning around. "I think i broke your son."  
At that the two of us burst into laughter as Asriel just laughed harder.  
Asgore knelt down and ruffled Asriel's fur affectionatly  
"*Ahem*"  
We all looked up to see the tall form of a skeleton man. He was wearing a white lab coat and a black shirt. He had on black leggings and black shoes.  
He looked completely unamused.  
"Hello Asgore." He stated in the most unfriendly tone I had ever heard.  
Well, aside from...  
"Hello Dr.Gaster!" Asgore replied in a cheerful tone.  
Asgore turned to us and said "You two go explore for a bit and meet me back here in an hour or so, alright?"  
"Okay Dad!" me and Asriel replied as we headed off to explore.  
*****************************************  
About a hundred obnoxious puzzles later, I caught sight of a large white building.  
"That's the lab!" Asriel shouted in order to be heard over the construction of the Core.  
I smiled mischeviously. "Let's explore it!" I exclaimed as i ran off towards it.  
Once i reached it the door's automatically opened.  
"Sweet!" I exclaimed and ran in.  
I came across an elevator door.  
"ASRIEL CHECK THIS!" I whisper-shouted and opened the door's.  
"I don't think this is a good idea.."  
"Don't be such a cry baby!" i snapped.  
Asriel sniffled  
"Sorry..."  
"No need to apologise" I replied.  
I clicked the only button on there and the elevator went down.  
It opened to reveal the same lab from my nightmares.  
I tried to close the doors and go back up but the power seemed to be out.  
Shit.


	13. Chapter 13

I heard footsteps coming down the hall.  
Shit.  
I curled into a ball and rocked back and forth.  
Shit shit shit shit shi-  
"Why hello Chara."  
Oh no.  
Oh HELL no.  
I looked up to see Dr.Gaster standing there. Why did he have blood on his clothes?  
I looked into his eyes to see absolutely no compassion at all.  
He stretched out a hand and I felt an invisible weight on my chest.  
It was too much...  
I felt myself losing conciousness.  
The last thing i saw was his smile.  
********************************************************************************  
"darker, darker, yet darker..."  
What.  
"The darkness keeps growing."  
The.  
Actual.  
Fuck.  
Was.  
This.  
Shit.  
I screamed as my memories came back to me.  
I heard another scream.  
What?  
I opened my eyes to see a skeleton.  
I screamed again.  
However, this time the skeleton laughed.  
"heh...it seems i really chilled ya to the bone there kiddo."  
Was that a pun?  
"now now dont get all confused. im a pretty punny guy."  
The skeleton laughed even harder.  
"I-I don't even...What?"  
"exuse me how rude of me i'm specimen 1" he said and offered a hand to shake.  
"specimen?"  
"yeah. what's your name?"  
"Chara. Chara Dreemurr."  
"Dreemurr?" he asked in amazement "wow. so your pretty important, huh?"  
He suddenly looked confused...  
How does a skeleton look confused?  
"then what are you doing here?"   
I looked at him and started to tear up  
"That's exactly what i'd like to know."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah I see you are awake your highness"  
I slowly turned around towards the cage door to confirm my suspicion.  
"Dr.Gaster"  
I said in a completely monotone voice.  
"I wonder what my parents will think of this?"  
He smirked at me.   
"Oh you see that is not a concern for I will make sure that you tell no one."  
The fucking bastard.  
"Oh?" I scoffed. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a very scared specimen 1.  
"Come now child." Gaster said sounding impatient.  
"Fuck you" I replied.  
He grabbed my shirt collar and dragged me down the hall  
"OUCH!"  
"NOOOOOOOO"  
He strapped me down and put a machine over me.  
Suddenly a little red heart appeared in front of my chest.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" I screamed "I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS"  
He laughed.  
This.  
Bitch.  
I had killed before , right?  
I could do it again.  
I smiled.   
He suddenly seemed slightly unsettled.  
He flicked the machines switch.  
I felt my face begin to melt.  
My eyes oozing a black inky substance.  
Faster recoiled in fear and disgust.  
I was still smiling.  
I began to laugh.  
It was so funny!  
Tears began to stream down my face, mixing with the inky black.  
I sat up easily and walked over to Gaster with my face still melting.  
"Your dead"  
I threw him to the ground.  
Then I thought of Asriel.  
He would be disappointed in me...  
I hit his head and he fell unconscious.   
I ran to specimen 1's cage and opened it.   
"Let's run."  
I turned and started to run.  
God please let him stay unconscious.  
Please!


	15. Chapter 15

I got out the door and kept on running. I ran and ran until I reached a more cool place.  
Ahhhh that's better.  
I ducked into a cave to catch my breath and to wait and see if specimen 1 had gotten away.  
After what felt like an hour but was probably only about 10 minutes I heard two pairs of feet running along.  
I poked my head out and saw specimen 1 and... a smaller skeleton.  
"Over here!" I whispered.  
Specimen 1 and the smaller skeleton ran over to me and ducked into the cave.  
"Okay two things." I said "One; who is that? Two;You guys really need names, assuming that you don't have one either." I said nodding in the smaller skeletons direction.  
"alright, i'm fine thank you for your concern." said specimen 1 smiling smugly.  
I gave him a stern look and he rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "i apologise your majesty."  
"this is my little bro, specimen 2." he said nodding in said skeleton's direction. "and two; fine then name us."  
"No!" I replied "I can't name you! But now that you're free you will need names other than specimen numbers"  
"fair enough"

I suddenly thought of something.   
How was he so calm when we where possibly being chased?  
How was he so calm when he had to protect his brother?  
How was he so calm when we all might die?  
"welp, you probably should be getting home."  
I had gotten lost in my thoughts again.  
Since when had I been doing that?  
I thought about it again. I certainly had been doing that a lot recently.   
Huh.  
Weird.  
I felt a hand on my arm.  
"kid? ya doing okay?"   
I had done it again.  
Great.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
He looked as if he was about to say something but then stopped himself.  
"take my hand."  
I looked down at his outstretched hand and back at his face and raised a eyebrow.  
"c'mon kid." he said suddenly sweating.  
Wait, what?  
"we might not have much time, right?" he seemed anxious   
"Alright fine" I said rolling my eyes.  
I suddenly found myself at the castle again.  
"good luck kiddo" he said laughing at my confused expression.  
"Good luck to you as well"  
And with that he teleported away.  
"Huh. Weird."  
I turned around to see Asgore walking down the hallway talking to...  
oh god.  
Gaster turned and smiled at me.  
"Ahh Chara" he said smirking "There you are."


	16. CORE

I started hyperventilating.  
No not again.  
No No No No NO NO N O NONONONONONONO  
I turned around and started to run at top speed.  
I could hear them calling for me but i ignored them.  
I had to run.  
I had to escape.  
I had to leave.  
I kept on running until I tripped over my own feet.  
I curled up into a ball and started crying.  
I had to run.  
You have no one else.  
I have to escape.  
You're useless. You deserve this.  
No i don't.  
Name one person who loved you.  
Mom.  
She's gone though, isn't she? She died protecting helpless, useless, you.  
As much as I wanted to believe that the voice was lying I couldn't.  
It was true.  
Mom had died saving me.  
I was useless.  
I was a horrible demon.  
I felt a pair of skeletal hands wrap me up.  
The air suddenly changed.  
I decided to keep my eye's closed.  
"You BRAT!" Gaster's voice yelled.  
"HOW DARE YOU" I felt a strong force hit me in the stomach.  
This was familiar.  
This was okay.  
I deserved this.  
"no!"  
was that...?  
"I deserve this." I said. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Gaster staring at specimen 1.  
"no you don't Chara." I felt a more gentle touch and saw specimen 1 hugging me and crying.  
"no one deserves this hell." he sobbed.  
Despite my better judgment i curled into his touch.  
He teleported again and I felt an extreme heat.  
I opened my eyes again.  
"The Core?" I asked. I looked up to see that his eyes where pitch black.  
"no one deserves what he has put me through." He said as he put me down and gave me a hug.  
"no one does."  
Gaster teleported there.  
He reached out to grab specimen 1 but missed. Specimen 1 grabbed Gaster's coat and brought him to the Core's fence.  
"burn in hell asshole"  
Gaster was enveloped in a blue flame and was suddenly over the fence. "DON'T YOU DARE" he screamed  
"try me." and the blue flame was gone.  
A blinding white flash.  
I opened my eyes to see specimen 1 leaning on his knees and panting.  
I sat up and ran over.  
I wrapped my arms around him while he cried.  
"It's okay..." I whispered.  
"It will be okay."  
He looked up at me and smiled.  
"thanks."  
He grabbed my hand and teleported me to the castle.


	17. Pie

It had been ages since I had seen specimen 1.  
When we had landed in the castle we shortly later found out that everyone had forgotten about Gaster. It was as if he had never existed. I managed to convince my dad that he and his brother were orphans and that their parents were long dead. An old warrior,Grillby , agreed to adopt the children. Since that day, I had never seen them again.

One day, me and Asriel decided to make Asgore a pie. "The recipe calls for butter cups..." Asriel said as he read out the recipe "like the ones in dad's garden?" he asked. "I guess." I responded. We went and gathered 5 buttercups, as the recipe demanded. However, after dad ate the pie, that night he became very sick.  
While he was sick i slipped back into the depression I had been overcoming. I wouldn't leave Asriel and I's shared room for the duration of time that Asgore was sick. When dad got better I asked Asriel to join me outside in the garden, like we had ages ago. As soon as we got outside Asriel revealed the video camera that he had hidden behind a rock for whenever we went outside.  
"Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera!" as I did Asriel smirked and exclaimed "Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee." I decided that i had to focuse and bring up my idea. "What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right?" I nodded and made a motion with my hand signaling him to continue. "The recipe asked for cups of butter... But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick." he said looking down and away from me "I felt so bad." He looked at me again before saying "We made Mom really upset. he frowned and said "I should have laughed it off, like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this?" I sighed and decided that if we were to go through with this, there should be no evidence. "Huh? Turn off the camera...? OK."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Here we go!


	18. Golden Flowers

"I... I don't like this idea, Chara" I turned to look at Asriel. Was he seriously going to get cold feet now? Oh god, he was crying again!  
"Don't be such a crybaby Azzy!" I said, laughing. I laughed even harder as Asriel blushed and stuttered out "Wh...What?" and reached up to his eyes "I'm not..." Asriel gave a small giggle and let his hands drop to his sides.  
"Just remember, this is to save everyone!" I said, attempting to reassure him. I would do anything to make sure this plan worked. Monsters weren't the monsters.  
Humans were.  
I watched as Asriel balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes. "Big kids don't cry." Asriel opened his eyes with a newfound determination. "Yeah, you're right."  
I could hear the doubt in his voice. "You do a bad job at hiding your nerves." I laughed.  
"No!" Asriel suddenly shouted causing me to whip my head around to look at him. "I'd never ever doubt you Chara!" Asriel exclaimed as he moved forward and grabbed my hands. "Never!" I smiled and hugged him.  
"We're doing this for everyone." I whispered in his ear. "Think of mom and dad's faces when they see the surface!" I pulled back from the hug and gripped Asriel's shoulders and looked him in the eyes "It will be worth it!"  
Asriel smiled and started to tear up "Y...yeah! We'll be strong!" Asriel said while blinking back tears. "We'll free everyone"  
We hugged again and stayed like that for a while.  
I had lost all attachment to reality and was completely in my thoughts when I heard Asriel whisper "I'll go get the flowers"  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Five" Asriel said in a small whisper with the fourth flower I ate.  
Every bite was a step towards freedom.  
Every bite was a step towards the surface.  
This is what I kept repeating to myself to distract me from the excruciating pain that made it feel like my insides where being turned inside out.  
I was filled with determination to keep going.  
"Six" Asriel whispered once more.  
Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are reaching the end as you can see! However this is a series! I will be covering each souls story! And then I will probably do Frisk's story too.


	19. I want to see the flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow.

"Chara...Can you hear me?" Toriel's voice whispered to me through the darkness.  
Mom?  
"Please... Wake up."  
What was going on? Why was everything so dark?  
"Chara!"  
Why was everyone sounding so scared? And... Sad?  
"You have to stay determined!"  
Dad?  
"You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters!"  
What was he talking about?  
"Pssst...."  
Asriel?  
"Please... Wake up..."  
What?  
"I don't like this plan anymore..."  
Suddenly it all came rushing back. What had I done?  
"Did it work?" I managed to whisper. Wow, now that I had talked I noticed an unbelievably painful burn in my throat.  
Six... We needed six souls. We would free everyone.  
"I...I...I"  
Asriel sounded so sad. I didn't like that he was sad. We had a plan.  
"No... I said I'd never doubt you."  
I managed a small smile. I felt so weak... We would free everyone,no matter the cost. I felt a warm fuzzy paw on my cheek.  
"Six, right? We just need six."  
After much struggle, I opened my eyes and placed my hand on top of Asriel's paw. Once my eyes were able to focus, I saw that Asriel was crying.  
"Don't be sad." I whispered.  
"And we'll do it together, right?" Asriel whispered back, forcing a small smile.  
I smiled. "Together. Until the bitter end" I said as I felt consciousness slowly starting to fade. I smiled and mustered the last ounce of my strength to turn my head to say to my parents "I want to see the flowers. One more time" and I turned my head to look back at Asriel and whispered "You know what to do."  
And it was with that I closed my eyes and let my body succumb to a never ending, peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, either the next chapter or one after will be the end to this story BUT! There will be more in the future that directly follow this, so if you wish to read more, then just wait and soon there will be!


	20. Barrier

As Chara went limp in his arms, he felt two things;  
An overwhelming sense of grief, and determination.  
Asriel waited for his parents to calm down a bit before asking for a moment alone with Chara. His parents obliged believing he needed to say some words before they did anything else.  
As soon as his parents were out of sight, he summoned Chara's soul.  
"Until the bitter end." Asriel repeated to himself.  
"You know what to do." Chara had said to him. He did know, but did this have to happen?  
He blocked those thoughts out of his thoughts. he needed to do this.  
This is what they had been working towards. This is what needed to happen.  
He had no choice.  
He held his breath, closed his eyes and reached forward and grabbed Chara's soul. He pushed it into his chest. There was a blinding flash.  
Asgore and Toriel ran into the room just in time to see a boss monster pick Chara up and walk towards the throne room.  
When he saw them, he started to run. Once Toriel and Asgore had recovered from the original shock of the boss monsters presence, they ran after him.  
He was too fast. Toriel, however, got close enough to sense his magic. She froze in shock. It was Asriel. Her baby, Asriel, was taking her adoptive child's... corpse to...  
"ASRIEL! STOP!" Toriel shouted. Asriel continued to run as if he hadn't heard a thing.  
Toriel was sure she hadn't heard until she heard him shout back "I HAVE TO DO THIS MOM!" Toriel realised they had reached the barrier room. "IT'S WHAT CHARA WANTED! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!" and with that, Asriel disappeared through the barrier.


End file.
